


Pyrrha’s Past

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Tragedy, Child Abuse, F/F, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: Pyrrha tells Weiss her haunting past.





	1. Talking to Weiss

Cut, cut, strike.

Pyrrha had been practicing on the test dummy for over two hours. She was annoyed, to put it lightly. Her girlfriend had almost been murdered twice in less than two days, and both times she barley pulled through. Twice she had almost lost the love her life, and in such a short time span between the two attempts, if left Pyrrha extremely on edge.

Cut, cut, strike.

”Pyrrha? You in here?”

Cut, cut, strike.

”Pyrrha?”

Cut, cut, strike.

“Pyrrha!”

Pyrrha suddenly felt a hand grip her shoulder. On instinct, she tripped the legs out from under them, and held her blade to their throat. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar black hair and red highlights.

”Ruby!” Pyrrha dropped both of her weapons as she helped Ruby up. “I’m so sorry I was on edge because of everything that happened and you just came in but that is no excuse oh Gods please forgive me I didn’t me-“

”Pyrrha,” Ruby assured, placing a hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder, “I’m fine. That was pretty awesome, anyway.”

”Are you sure?” Pyrrha asked, concerned.

”I’m sure.” Ruby dusted herself off. “Anyway, Weiss wanted to speak with you. She’s still getting healed up, so I volunteered to look for you...and I did! So...go talk to Weiss...please?”

”Ruby...are you okay?” Pyrrha asked.

Ruby was staring blankly at something, Pyrrha followed her line of sight towards an orange-haired girl. She had a big, pink bow in her hair, and was currently wailing on a dummy with a barrage of cuts and slashes from her blades.

”Who...who is that?” Ruby’s face light up red.

”I don’t know,” Pyrrha said. “I have seen her around here often. Penny, I believe her name is.”

”Penny is a nice name,” Ruby mused. “You go talk to Weiss, I’m going to watch her train. If you don’t mind.”

Pyrrha awkwardly walked away as Ruby eyed Penny up while she was training.

* * *

Pyrrha stopped at her dorm to drop off Miló and Akoúo̱ before making her way to RWBY’s dorm.

When she entered JNPR’s dorm, she saw a shocking sight. Jaune and Ren were kissing on top of the latter’s bed.

Pyrrha let out a gasp that got their attention. The two quickly pushed off of each other, Jaune falling off the bed entirely.

”Pyrrha!” Ren stood up. “We didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

”Weiss needs to speak with me,” Pyrrha said, in shock. “I was just dropping off Miló and Akoúo̱.”

”Well...that sucks!” Jaune got up from the floor. “We kind of wanted to tell you in a more subtle way.”

”I’m fine with this,” Pyrrha assured. “I just...when?”

”After he made out with playing spin the bottle,” Jaune answered.

”Oh...and Nora?” Pyrrha asked, concerned.

”I’m going to tell her as soon as she gets back,” Ren assured.

”Tell me, what?”

Everyone in the room froze. Pyrrha turned to see Nora, an oblivious smile on her face.

”Well, I best be going!” Pyrrha placed Miló and Akoúo̱ in their drawers and slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

”Huh, What was that about?” Nora turned to see Ren and Jaune, looking at her awkwardly. “What?”

* * *

Pyrrha knocked on RWBY’s dorm door.

”It’s unlocked!”

Pyrrha casually opened the door to see Blake and Yang making out in Blake’s bed, a **very** annoyed Weiss looking absolutely mortified from her bed.

”Pyrrha, thank Gods.” Weiss smiled at the sight of her beloved. “These two have been making out in front of me for the past hour.”

”We’re not hurting you,” Yang said, defensively.

”Yes, but it is extremely **uncomfortable** , Yang!” Weiss pointed towards the door. “Now please, get out! I need to talk with Pyrrha.”

”Hey, you can’t just kick us out of our dorm so you can spend time with your-”

”You literally did that,” Weiss said. “Like...two days ago!”

”Oh...right...crap,” Yang said.

”Come on, Yang.” Blake took Yang’s hand and began to lead her out of the dorm. “I know a spot in the library nobody ever goes to. You can help me...”read” there.”

Yang immediately perked up, picking Blake up and ran out of the room.

”Those two, I swear.” Weiss shook her head.

”Anyway, you wanted to speak with me, darling?” Pyrrha asked.

”Yes.” Weiss got out from under the covers and petted an empty spot next to her.

”What is it about?” Pyrrha sat down next to Weiss.

”About what happened to you,” Weiss answered. “You told me you suffered in your childhood, to. I’ve told you about my upbringing, I just want to know about your’s.”

Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably in her spot. Noticing this, Weiss took Pyrrha’s face and gently turned her face towards her’s.

”You don’t have tell me if you don’t want to,” Weiss assured. “You didn’t force me, I won’t force you.”

”No...no...” Pyrrha took Weiss’ hands in her’s. “I’ve been holding this in for too long...I’ll tell you everything.”


	2. Lyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, Pyrrha’s narration will be in italics.

_I grew up in Atlas. My father, Orion, was a watch maker, a very rich business, if the wealth he made us was any indication. My...mother, Lyra, was a Colonel and teacher at Atlas academy, handpicked by Ironwood himself._

”Pyrrha!” Lyra barked from the kitchen. “Get down here, if you’re late to breakfast I’ll make you run laps around the training room!”

The young, thirteen year old Pyrrha meekly exited her bedroom and made her way downstairs. There she was greeted by her father, who was making pancakes, and her mother, who had a stern expression on her face.

”You were almost late to breakfast,” Lyra reminded, casually returning to her pancakes.

”I’m sorry, mother,” Pyrrha said.

”Mother?” Lyra gave Pyrrha another stern look.

“Ma’am,” Pyrrha corrected.

”Better,” Lyra said, coldly.

”Here are your pancakes, sweetheart.” Orion gave his daughter a fresh stack.

”Thanks, Dad.” Pyrrha have her father a smile.

”Be quick,” Lyra ordered. “The only reason I let you have breakfast at all is for the energy.”

”Yes, Ma’am.” Pyrrha immediately began eating.

* * *

Cut, cut, strike.

Lyra watched Pyrrha practice on the test dummy.

“You’re stance is off, again,” Lyra reminded.

Pyrrha immediately corrected her stance. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, just as her mother had taught her.

“Better, resume,” Lyra said.

As Pyrrha resumed her attacks, a man walked and got Lyra’s attention.

”Looks like young Nikos is doing quite well for herself,” Ironwood said. “I’m sure she’ll make a fine addition to the Atlas academy.”

”Ironwood, I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Lyra said, shocked.

”I heard you were enrolling Pyrrha and just wanted to check up on how things were going,” Ironwood explained. “She’ll make a fine huntress.”

”Well, Pyrrha won’t be a damn thing other than that, I can guarantee you,” Lyra said.

”Oh, well, as long as she wants to...” Ironwood began.

”Whether or not she wants to us out of the question, she’s being a damn huntress,” Lyra said.

”Lyra, I don’t want to tell you how to raise your kid-“

”Then don’t, Sir.” Lyra spat. “Now, if you would, I need to continue training Pyrrha.”

”Of-of course.” Ironwood reluctantly did as he was told, and left.

”Ma’am, may I get some water?” Pyrrah slowly got out of stance.

”Denied, get back into stance!” Lyra barked.

With a yelp, Pyrrha immediately did so.

* * *

 _No more wooden swords and shields for me_ , Pyrrha thought, looking down at Miló and Akoúo̱. _I hope mother likes them!_

After putting the last few finishing touches on the blade and shield, Pyrrha took them to the mirror and admired them.

”Halt, criminal!” Pyrrha entered her taught stance. “In the name of Atlas, I place you under arrest!”

”What are doing, sweetie?” Orion entered her room, letting out a gasp when he saw his daughter with her newly crafted weapons. “Pyrrha, did you make those yourself?”

”Yes,” Pyrrha squeed. “Do you like them?”

”I love them,” Orion said, happily. “Crafting watches has nothing on this!”

”Really?!” Pyrrha asked.

”Really,” Orion said.

”Come on, let’s show mom!” Pyrrha pushed past her father in excitement.

”Slow down, sweetie,” Orion said, following behind her. “You don’t want your mother to be in a bad mood because you’re running in the house.”

When Pyrrha made it to the living room, she saw Lyra sitting on the couch. She looked to be going over some future test for her students at Atlas.

”Mother!” Pyrrha skipped over to her, hiding her weapons behind her back.

”Ma’am,” Lyra said, sternly. “What do you want? I’m busy.”

”Look at what I made!” Pyrrha took out Miló and Akoúo̱, then quickly went into her stance.

”What are those,” Lyra said, shock evident in her voice.

”My weapons,” Pyrrha answered. “Miló and Akoúo̱, I named them. So...what do you think?”

”What do I think?” Lyra stood up, face contorting into anger. “I think I didn’t tell you to make your weapons.”

Pyrrha’s smile immediately disappeared.

”What?”

”You heard, me!” Lyra walked closer to Pyrrha and get in her face. “I didn’t order you to make your weapons.”

”Well...I just thought I-“

Pyrrha was cut off by a smack from Lyra.

”That what? That you disrespect me by going against my authority?!” Lyra screamed.

”Lyra!” Orion ran towards his daughter. “Pyrrha let me see it.”

”Wha-what did I do?” Tears fell from Pyrrha’s eyes as she held her hand to her cheek.

”What the hell is the wrong with you?” Orion turned towards Lyra.

”Spare me!” Lyra spat.

”She just wanted to make her own weapons, what’s wrong with that,” Orion asked.

”She did it without my permission.” Lyra casually went back to reading over the test she was working on.

Orion snatched the paper from her hands and crumbled it up, tossing it to the side.

”No, you don’t get to duck out of this conversation.” Orion turned towards Pyrrha. “Sweetie, go up to your room, please.”

With her hand still resting on her cheek, Pyrrha did as she was told.

While she was waiting in her room, Pyrrha could hear her parents yelling at each other from the basement. She blamed herself.

“If I just hadn’t made Miló and Akoúo̱,” Pyrrha said, eyes tearing up.

After an hour, her parents argument seemed to have no end in sight. Deciding she needed to take responsibility, Pyrrha went down the stairs to apologize to her mother.

”You don’t tell me how to raise my child!” Pyrrha heard Lyra scream.

”She’s our daughter,” Orion spat back. “I have a say in this to!”

Pyrrha went to the living room door and was just about to say something when Lyra threw a fist towards Orion’s jaw. With a thump, Orion fell to the ground.

Pyrrha could only look on in horror as her mother picked up a lamp and brought it down on Orion’s head.

”Stop!” Pyrrha ran into the living room.

”Pyrrha?” Orion looked at his daughter before Lyra struck his head with the lamp, knocking him out.

Lyra was about to go for another strike, but Pyrrha grabbed her wrist. Enraged, Lyra head butted Pyrrha, breaking her nose and knocking her unconscious, before bringing the lamp down on Orion’s head, repeatedly.

When Pyrrha regained consciousness, she saw she was lying in a pool of blood...her father’s blood.

”Dad!” Pyrrha shook her father, trying desperately to wake him.

”He’s gone.” Pyrrha looked to see her mother sitting in a chair, a broken lamp resting at her feet. “I guess he doesn’t have a say in this after all.”

”Why?” Pyrrha held Orion’s head to her chest, ignoring the blood.

”Because, no one tells me what do.” Lyra stood up and walked towards Pyrrha. “Especially with my daughter.”

”I-I’ll call the police...I’ll-“

Pyrrha was cut of by her mother gripping her broken nose and twisting it. With scream, Pyrrha fell to the ground, gripping her nose in pain.

”You won’t do that,” Lyra said. “You’re going to say that broken nose was done bun Orion, you’re going to say he was beating you and I saved you, you’re going to say that I was the brave mother who saved her daughter from an abusive father. You want to know why?”

Pyrrha looked up to Lyra, she couldn’t believe this woman was her mother.

Lyra leaned down and whispered in her daughter’s ear.

”I’ll do the same to you, if you don’t.”


	3. Rachel

“Is...is that true?” Weiss held her hand to her mouth in shock.

”Yes,” Pyrrha said, solemnly.

”Pyrrha, I’m so sorry.” Weiss hugged Pyrrha. “No one deserves to go through that. You especially.”

”Thank you, angel.” Pyrrha gently pushed off of Weiss to look her in the eye. “However, that’s not where my suffering ends.”

”You can’t tell me there is more?” Weiss’ eyes widened.

”I’m afraid so.” Pyrrha looked to her feet.

Suddenly, a dejected Nora kicked in the door, startling the two. She was in her usual attire, but she lacked boots and socks.

”Weiss, can I stay in RWBY’s dorm for a bit?” Nora asked, sadly. “I can’t stay in my dorm at the moment.”

”Nora, you’re not that upset about Jaune and Ren, are you?” Pyrrha asked.

”Yes. I. Am.” Nora jumped onto Blake’s bed and started crying into her pillow. “I thought...I thought he liked me, you know?”

”Nora, I can tell you’re upset,” Weiss said. “However, can you please leave, Pyrrha was telling me something important.”

“Where else can I go?” Nora say up.

”The library,” Weiss said. “Yang is actually very good with relationship advice. Go find her! I’m sure she can help you out!”

”Really?!” Nora immediately perked up.

”Really.” Weiss smiled.

”Thanks, Weiss!” Nora jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. “You’re the best!”

With that, the door closed, leaving the two alone again.

”Well, that was certainly a thing that happened,” Weiss said. “What was that about?”

”Jaune and Ren are...dating, know,” Pyrrha said, awkwardly.

”Oh...” Weiss said, shocked.

”Well, I guess I better continue,” Pyrrha said.

”Are you sure?” Weiss asked, concerned.

”I need to tell you the whole thing.” Pyrrha answered.

* * *

_After my father...was killed, Lyra trained me twice as hard. There were nights where I would just pass out from exhaustion, that’s how hard she was working me to the bone._

_Eventually, I was accepted into Atlas academy. If there’s one thing I can thank my mother for, her tough training made Atlas’ initiation look like child’s play._

_After I was accepted, that’s when I met her..._

Pyrrha stood in attention at Ironwood’s presence, the General was eyeing down the students before.

”Pyrrha Nikos.” Ironwood called out. “You will be working with Erin Lock, Ashley Woods, Red Westin. You will be team PEAR. Understood?”

”Yes sir!” Pyrrha and the rest of her future teammates shouted.

”Good. Now, go to Winter Schnee,” Ironwood ordered. “She will give you your dorm number and keys.”

With a nod, Pyrrha and her teammates went to speak with the Atlas specialist.

”Hi!” One of the girls of the team went up to Pyrrha. “I’m Rachel! You’re Pyrrha Nikos?”

”Yeah, that’s me,” Pyrrha said, awkwardly. “Please to meet you, Rachel. Must I say, you are quite beautiful.”

Rachel’s face turned crimson and she turned away from Pyrrha.

”Thank you!” Rachel never looked in Pyrrha’s direction. “I’m glad to know the daughter of Colonel Nikos thinks I’m beautiful.”

Pyrrha’s eyes widened at the mention of her mother’s name. She stopped walking...looking at the floor as her breathing picked up and her vision blurred.

”Pyrrha?” A faint voice called out to her.

”Pyrrha?!” It said, louder this time.

”Pyrrha?” Rachel shook her back to reality. “Are you okay?”

Pyrrha looked at Rachel, she could see Erin and Ashley behind her, looks of concern on their faces.

”I’m fine,” Pyrrha lied. “Let’s go look at some dorms.”


	4. Animal

_My mother had committed many crime’s against me. This one...this was the one that haunted me as much as my father’s demise._

_We were to be paired off with a teacher. We were told we would be traveling to different parts of Remnant, so our teachers could show us how to be true huntsmen. As my luck would have it..._

”PEAR, you will be with Lyra Nikos,” Ironwood ordered.

”Yes, Sir!”

Pyrrha tried to hide her fear.

_That day, we meet my mother on the loading docks for the bullhead. She gave me that look, that stern expression I’ve grown so used to._

”Alright team, today, I’ll be taking you to Forever Fall,” Lyra told them.

”In Vale?” Erin asked.

”Yes. Get ready, I’ll be showing you the most disgusting bunch of animals in all of Remnant.”

* * *

The trip to Forever Fall was uneventful, though Pyrrha dreaded what her mother considered the “most disgusting bunch of animals in Remnant”. She knew her mother was more of a contender than any criminal she could ever encounter in her life.

Then Lyra took PEAR to her HQ, and she saw a faunus woman tied to a chair...

* * *

 ”Please,” the woman begged. “I’m not in league with the White Fang. I’m a single mother, I would never work for those monsters.”

”Liar.” Lyra punched the woman, knocking out one of her teeth. “I know all you faunus, disgusting, violent creatures always ready to turn on humans, despite everything we’ve done for you.”

“I don’t know them,” the woman screamed, then her voice lowered to pleading quietness. “Please, my husband died...no one else can care for my children...”

”Well, I guess I’ll have to kill them to make sure your disappearance won’t cause suspension.” Lyra cocked her pistol and pointed it at her head.

”No...” the woman’s eyes widened before Lyra pulled the trigger.

* * *

”She didn’t talk.” Lyra walked out of her HQ’s interrogation room.

”Was she actually a White Fang member?” Rachel’s Cat ears lowered in anger. “Or did you just assume because she was a faunus.”

”Watch your tone, Rachel,” Lyra threatened. “The only reason I know you’re not one of them is because you made the right choice.”

”What choice would that be?” Rachel’s respect for the Atlas Colonel was in free fall.

”You know your place.” Lyra didn’t even look at her. “Atlas tells you to do something, and you do it. Honestly, you follow that rule better than the humans do. I would see you as one of the few good faunus in all of Remnant, you just need to learn to keep your mouth shut.”

”Mother-“ Pyrrha started.

”You have something to say, Pyrrha?” Lyra shot her a spiteful glare.

”I...I...” Pyrrha looked over Rachel. “Stop treating her that way!”

”Excuse me?!” Lyra struck Pyrrha, much to the shock of her teammates. “You don’t get to give orders. This is my lesson, I’m the one teaching you ungrateful brates how to be good huntsmen! Not you! So keep your mouth shut!”

Lyra then turned to leave her HQ.

”Where are you going?” Ashley asked.

”To find another informant,” Lyra answered, slamming the door behind her.

Rachel immediately rushed to Pyrrha’s side.

”Pyrrha, are you okay?” Rachel asked, checking her bruised cheek.

”I’m fine,” Pyrrha assured. “She’s given me worse.”

”What is wrong with Ironwood?!” Erin demanded. “Doesn’t he know when his troops are abusive psychopaths?!”

”We should report her when we get back.” Erin said. “Pyrrha reporting her own mother should open his eyes.”

”Hopefully,” Rachel said. “Pyrrha, what else has Lyra done to you?”

Pyrrha looked arc Rachel, her white cat ears raised.

”This isn’t going to be fun to tell...”

* * *

Lyra kicked the door open, she dragging behind a male wolf faunus.

”Hey, I found one of the criminals with ties to the White Fang.” Lyra lifted the man to show PEAR. “He should give us their location.”

Lyra looked at all the faces of the team, everyone but Pyrrha had a disgusted look on their face when they saw her.

”Why are you all looking at me like that?” Lyra asked. “If this is about my views, get other it.”

Unknown to Lyra, Pyrrha has just told the rest of PEAR all of her crimes. Including Orion...

”Nothing, ma’am.” Rachel stood up. “What do you want us to do?”

”Nothing, cat,” Lyra insulted. “You and the rest of PEAR sit and wait, I can handle this.”

* * *

Lyra saw the wolf faunus stir.

”What..where am I?” He asked

”You’re screwed.” Lyra held a knife to his throat. “Now, where is the rest of your group?”

”What are you talking about?” the man asked. “Who are you-“

Lyra slowly slid the blade across his throat. Stopping centimeters away from the Jugular.

”Lie to me some more?” Lyra asked. “I love doing this!”

”Wait...okay...I’ll tell you everything!” The man conceded. “They’re in the outskirts of Forever Fall. On the east coast, by the beach. They have fires, you can’t miss it!”

”Thanks for the information,” Lyra said, condescendingly.

”Please, just let me go!” The man begged.

”Not really feeling like it.” Lyra dug the blade into his arm.

”Please,” he cried out. “I told you all that I know.”

”Yeah, but I can’t let a dirty faunus criminal out of my hands to make the world a more disgusting place.” Lyra took his hand, slowly lowering the knife towards his fingers.

All the man could do was widen his eyes in fear.

* * *

”He talked.” Lyra casually strolled out of her interrogation room.

”That sure did take a long time.” Rachel stood up, eyeing Lyra down. “Where is he?”

”Go in there and look,” Lyra said. “He talked a little too late.”

”You sure about that?” Pyrrha said.

”What your tone, Pyrrha.” Lyra gave her daughter the same stern expression. “We have what we need, get ready.”

”What are we going to do?” Ashley asked.

”What we do to all rabid animals.” Lyra loaded her gun. “Put them down.”


	5. Broken

_Killing the White Fang camp left us with a bad taste in our mouths. Even if what we did was justified, my mother’s beliefs made it feel like it wasn’t._

_When we got back to HQ...everything went to hell..._

”Good job, everyone,” Lyra said, condescendingly. “See what gets done when you shut your mouth and do as your told?”

PEAR didn’t say a thing to her, they just wanted this mission to be over so they could report her to Ironwood.

”Well, I’m sure you all want your rest, but I’m afraid that won’t be happening.” Lyra pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Ashley.

”What are you doing?!” Rachel demanded.

”I bugged my office,” Lyra admitted. “I know Pyrrha told you everything, and I know you plan on reporting me to Ironwood. Sorry, girls, I can’t have you ruining my career.”

”What...please-“ Ashley’s pleas were cutoff by a bullet to the head.

”Ashley!” Erin shouted. “You worthless...coward!”

Enraged, Erin blindly charged at Lyra, successfully blocking the bullets shot at her with her gauntlets. Unfortunately, Lyra quickly turned the tables when she went in for a punch, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back in the time it took Rachel to pull her weapon. Before she could act, Lyra snapped Erin’s neck.

Pyrrha could only watch in horror as the events unfolded in front of her. She was frozen in fear, eyes wide, breath heavy.

 _No_ , she thought, her body trembling in fear, _not again._

Rachel attempted to block Lyra rounds, but a bullet pierced her weak aura and flew through her kneecap. With a scream of pain, she fell to the ground.

”Pyrrha, help!” Rachel begged.

Lyra brought her boot down on her head, knocking her unconscious.

”I should kill you.” Lyra pointed her gun at Pyrrha’s head. “Like I promised all those eyes ago.”

Pyrrha didn’t move. She tried desperately to get her body to act, to do something, but nothing happened. She could only watch in fear as Lyra strolled up to her.

”You know what?” Lyra lowered the gun. “I’m feeling merciful. I’ll just teach you another lesson, like what I did with your worthless father.”

Lyra struck Pyrrha with the bud of her gun, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Pyrrha stirred when she heard the sound of weeping. When she finally got a hold of her surroundings, her eyes widened at the horrific sight before her.

Rachel had been tortured, her eyes were black, her face was scarred, her fingers were broken. However, the worst was her head, Lyra had cutoff her ears.

”Rachel?” Pyrrha was stunned.

”Consider this your last warning, Pyrrha.” Lyra emerged from the shadows, gun in hand. “You do anything like this again, and I’ll kill you. Understand?”

Rachel couldn’t speak, all that came out were cries of pain.

”I said do you understand?!” Lyra pointed her gun at Rachel’s head.

”Yes, yes I do! Please, just let her go!” Pyrrha tried to break out of her cuffs, but the metal was too strong.

“Glad we got that clear.” Lyra executed Rachel with a shot to the temple.

Everything in Pyrrha’s world stopped. Then, she felt it, something deep within her came out.

”One more punishment before I uncuff you.” Lyra pointed her gun at Pyrrha’s kneecap. “Just to make sure you don’t attack me.”

Lyra shot the gun, and her eyes widened. The bullet stopped, it was centimeters from Pyrrha’s knee, but it was frozen in midair. Then it feel to the ground.

”No more.” Pyrrha used her newfound semblance to obliterate her cuffs.

”What?” Lyra desperately shot round after round in Pyrrha’s direction. Like before, all of them stopped in midair, then fell to the ground.

”No more beatings, no more blackmail, no more death!” Pyrrha stalked over to her mother, who was backing away in fear.

”Pyrrha, calm down!” Lyra ordered. “S-stay back. I’m warning you!”

Lyra pointed her gun at Pyrrha’s head. Pyrrha didn’t try anything, and Lyra pulled the trigger...

**Click**

Lyra’s eyes almost popped from their sockets.

”What’s wrong, mommy?” Condescension dripped from Pyrrha’s words. “Scared?”

Lyra reached behind her back and pulled out her knife. Pyrrha grabbed her arm mid-lunge, and snapped her arm like a stick. Lyra cried out in pain and dropped her knife. Pyrrha caught it before it hit the ground, and stabbed her mother in the stomach with it. Lyra could only let out a shriek before Pyrrha brought her head into the nearby wall. With all her strength, Pyrrha brought her foot down on Lyra’s leg, dislocating her knee. With another cry, Lyra was brought to her knees. Pyrrha grabbed her head and forced it into the wall, and then she did it again, and again, and again, and again. She did it until Lyra’s head and face were a mess, then she push her onto her back.

”Pyrrha...please!” Lyra tried desperately to crawl away.

Pyrrha kicked her on to her back, grabbed her collar, and looked into the eyes of the woman who caused her so much pain. Rage built up as all the years of abuse, and loved ones murdered came rushing back.

”Pyrrha...I’m so sorry.” Lyra weeped. “Please, let me go, I’m your mother...”

Lyra’s words caused Pyrrha to snap.

”Mother?!” Pyrrha punched Lyra in her crying face. “You’re not a mother! You’re not even a woman. You are a scum sucking parasite, who is willing to make anyone’s life a living hell just so you could profit from it. You beat me, killed my father, made me fight in your racists war against faunus, killed my friends. You think the mother card is going to save you?!”

”P-please,” Lyra begged, tears staining her bruised face, “I don’t want to die.”

Pyrrha ignored Lyra’s words as she brought her fist to Lyra’s face.

She punched Lyra for every punch she gave her.

She punched Lyra for PEAR.

She punched Lyra for her father.

She punched Lyra for every life she unjustly took during her “long and well-respected” career.

By the end of it, Lyra’s head was nothing more than a stain on the floor.

With the deed done, Pyrrha looked around the room in an almost trance-like state, until her eyes fell onto Rachel’s body.

With the events rushing back to her, Pyrrha sat in the room, and weeped.

  
  
Chapter 6: Epilogue

Weiss was stunned, she couldn’t believe Pyrrha had suffered so much loss and abuse.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you all this sooner.” Pyrrha looked to the ground, face unreadable.

Weiss gave Pyrrha a reassuring hug.

”Don’t apologize, please.” Weiss looked into her eyes. “You’re stronger than I ever could of imagined.”

”Thank you, love,” Pyrrha said, trying to smile. “After I...ended Lyra’s life, I called in to Atlas. I told them everything, Ironwood gave me an apology, but the damage was done. I left Atlas and began fight in tournaments throughout Remnant, but you already know what happened after that.”

”Why haven’t I heard about this if Ironwood knows?” Weiss asked.

”Can’t damage Atlas’ reputation with the revelation that we hired a psychopath,” Pyrrha stated, bitterly. “That’s when I left.”

Weiss’ respect for Ironwood took a massive dive. She couldn’t believe he would cover up his own mistakes to make himself look better.

”Oh Pyrrha, I’m so sorry.” Was all Weiss could say.

”The past is the past,” Pyrrha said. “Never forget it, but don’t let it consume you. I prefer to look at myself now.”

”How do you feel?” Weiss gave Pyrrha another hug.

”Happy.”

Just then, Nora came bursting into the room. Her face was red and she had a shocked look on her face.

”Nore? What’s wrong?” Pyrrha asked.

”Did you find Yang?” Weiss asked.

”I found them all right.” Nora sat down on Blake’s bed. “They we’re doing something I don’t think was appropriate for the library.”

”Oh.” Weiss slapped her head, having forgotten what Yang and Blake had planned to do when she told Nora to go find Yang.

”Nora!” Yang came into the room, an uncomfortable and remorseful Blake following behind her. “We’re so sorry! We didn’t think Weiss would be dumb enough to tell you to come find us!”

”Hey!” Weiss exclaimed.

As the two of them began to argue. Pyrrha watched them all with a smile.

She wouldn’t trade this life for the world.


End file.
